A Blue Blur in Remnant
by Shadow the Jedi
Summary: (Set in same universe with my other story Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate Lifeform and Defender of Humanity). With the Chaos Emeralds gone, Mobius seems to be at peace. But when Metal Sonic steals the Master Emerald, it sends Sonic and him into a completely new world where there are new rules, enemies, friends, and love.
1. Prologue: Flesh vs Metal

_**And I'm back with another story! I know I've been un-active for awhile but that's because of laziness, writer's blocks, holiday events, binging anime, watching a LOT of movies with my Mom and Dad (separately), and good old-fashioned family drama.**_

 _ **Before we start off I would like everyone to know this is set with my other crossover story Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate Lifeform and Defender of Humanity (Sonic/Attack on Titan). I do advise you favorite and follow that other story because they will merge eventually. Sounds crazy to have Sonic the Hedgehog, Attack on Titan, and RWBY be set in the multiverse right? Well I'm fucked up enough to do it. So long story short, this is an alternate timeline where Shadow was sent to another universe with the Chaos Emeralds so Eggman had to do things different for the events of Sonic Heroes.**_

 _ **Well, anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

A Blue Blur in Remnant

Prelude: Flesh vs Metal

It was a nice hot summer day with the only sounds that could be heard is that of birds chirping and wind rustling. Sonic sighed as he lay on the ground with arms folded behind his head with his eyes closed not even sleeping as Tails worked on the Tornado a couple feet away. It was a full year after the whole Space Colony ARK fiasco. With Shadow sacrificing himself along with the destruction of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Eggman never really made a move and sorta formed a silent truce with the world and never attempted to destroy, steal, or kill something. But no one really knew what he was up to so everyone was still up on their guard if he ever makes another move. With the human government seeing proof of Shadow of committing the crimes they thought Sonic committed all charges were dropped and Sonic received an apology for being hunted and arrested and a thank you for saving the world once again. Sonic accepted the apology and didn't really hold much grudge against the human government, but he's not in a state to fully trust it so that's why he mainly works with Tails. Without the thirst for power and dominance that the seven Chaos Emeralds started the world moved on. Amy was still obsessed with Sonic but not as _much,_ but still enough to forcefully marry him. Knuckles remained the same and guarded the Master Emerald at all times, though he wouldn't admit it he loved it when Sonic and Tails visited him because deep down he knows he has the most boring job in existence. Rouge was still out there collected jewelry and working for G.U.N., she also never attempted to contact Sonic or the others. As for Sonic and Tails, with Eggman not trying to take over the world, no other big crazy villain trying to follow in his foot steps, or some mystical ancient evil reawakening to take over the world, Tails mainly hung out with Sonic and worked on many machines and gadgets. Sonic, on the other hand did what he did best: ran. He remained mostly the same as a spirit in the wind, a person who never really stood in one place for too long and always on the run for fun. He hanged out with his friends on some days and just ran on the others. He was partially bored that there was no evil to stop but was glad that no one was getting hurt. But deep down there was one thing tearing him apart: Shadow's sacrifice. He really didn't know the dark-furred hedgehog for long and Shadow did treat him like crap, but that doesn't change the fact the he sacrificed himself for Mobius. He was Sonic's temporary partner and he saved the world. It would be impossible for Sonic not to feel guilty about it. He always valued life and freedom as a top priority in his morals and having someone else besides Sonic sacrifice himself for the greater good just tortured Sonic in the inside. He should've sacrificed himself not Shadow! Sonic didn't know if he was being selfless or selfish about the situation, it just... tortured him.

Before Sonic could follow his internal problems even deeper he opened his eyes to see a butterfly on his nose. The blue hedgehog cracked a smile as he saw the butterfly fly away, making him forget about his internal problems and just be grateful that everything is peaceful, safe, and perfect... That is until he heard a small rumbling noise. Sonic's ear twitched a little as he moved closer to the ground seeing nearby pebbles starting to shake. He then lifted his head to see a dust cloud making it's way towards the pair of friends. Tails lifted his head from working the air-plane's engine to see the dust cloud move closer. He made his way beside Sonic as the dust cloud stopped at the sight of the pair of the friends. After the dust settled, it was revealed to be none other than Knuckles. On his knees breathing heavily, he could barley muster out the words he ran so far to tell to his two closes friends.

"Huh? What's that, buddy?" Sonic raised an eyebrow, bending down to Knuckles' face.

"Eggham... sto... Mas... Em..." Knuckles panted out.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Eggman... stell... Mastedy... Emald... Agee..." Knuckles continued to pant finally forming the words together.

"Say again?" Sonic asked once more.

"EGGMAN STOLE THE MASTER EMERALD AGAIN!" Knuckles yelled out finally saying the words he meant to say.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" Sonic yelled, with excitement in his voice.

"BECAUSE I RAN OVER 100 MILES TO TELL YOU THIS!" Knuckles yelled back in his usual frustrated tone. "NOW ARE YOU TWO ARE GOING TO HELP ME OUT OR WHAT?!"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other with smirks on their faces. True, they shouldn't be glad that a power-hungry madman with the most powerful object in the universe is back into the "take over the world" business but it's been over a year since they had any other adventures. Sonic not only saves the world because it's the right thing to do, he also does it because it's fun. And without any excitement like this, he would probably go crazy. Plus, he needed to get his mind off of Shadow's sacrifice and how the guilt was eating him alive.

Looking back at Knuckles, Sonic asked, "Do you know where his new hideout is?"

* * *

Clouds were all that Sonic could see and feel their wet moisture at the moment since he was standing on top of the Tornado while Tails was piloting the plane and Knuckles was in the passenger seat.

"According to my scanner that's picking up the Master Emerald's energy levels Eggman's base isn't far away." Tails explained.

"It's been a year since I last punched something!" Knuckles said excitedly. "So this is going to be a blast!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sonic said waving his arms in the air. "In case you haven't noticed this is the first time in a year that Eggman is trying something. So I've been waiting for this too."

"What are you saying?" Knuckles asked, rubbing his chin and raising an eyebrow.

"How 'bout some friendly competition?" Sonic asked sporting a smile. "That first one that finds Eggman gets fight him mono-to-mono."

"And the other?" Knuckles asked.

"Has to sit back and watch." Sonic said with a competitive grin.

"You're on!" Knuckles agreed with a smile.

Tails only rolled his eyes at his two friend's bet. "You know it's dangerous when you fight Eggman alone. It'll be easier if we work together."

"And what's the fun in that?" Sonic asked with a grin.

Tails could only sigh as his control box beeped which could mean only one thing. "We're here!"

Sonic turned his head and grinned at the sight of Eggman's new base. It was more of a fortress than a metropolis with three skyscrapers and the third one being the highest while the other two were of equal height, there were smaller buildings with cannons on the top, and to put the cherry on top the streets were littered with Egg-Bots. Sonic and Kunckles could only smile at the sight of it while Tails nervously sweat.

(Play Endless Possibilities by Jaret Reddick _**(Fun fact: him and his band Bowling for Soup created the Phineas and Ferb theme.)**_ )

"I know you guys haven't done anything in a year but can you please not do anything stu-" Tails tried to ask them to be careful while Sonic ignored him and jumped.

"GERONIMO!" Sonic yelled with excitement as he hopped off the plane.

 _"This is my escape."_

 _"I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back."_

 _"'Cause I know I can go."_

 _"Where's no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back."_

Sonic dodged the cannon fire by performing many air stunts he mastered through the years and eventually he was close enough to a tower with a cannon on top. The cannon fired at the sight of the blue-furred hedgehog but Sonic's reaction was faster as he spinballed attack the giant cannon ball so hard it flew right back at the cannon and exploded. Sonic then landed on the ground catching himself as debris from the fallen tower littered around. He then looked up to see probably a hundred Eggbots surrounding him on all sides and pointing their guns at him. Sonic smiled knowing even if he lost his bet with Knuckles he was still going to have a blast.

 _"But how will I know when I get there?"_

 _"And how will I know when to leave?"_

 _"We've all gotta start from somewhere."_

 _"And it's right there for me."_

 _"The possibilities are never ending."_

"This is what I get for taking a piss for five seconds..." Knuckles mumbled as he fiddled with the seat-belt.

"Knuckles, wait a minut-" Tails once again try to warn one of his closet friends.

But before he could finish what he what he had to say, Knuckles managed to free himself from the Tornado's strong seat-belt and hop out of the Tornado to join the fight.

Tails sighed in annoyance. "Why do I even try?"

But before he could start complaining about how immature his friends are and how he needs new ones, the tower cannons started to focus on him. Dodging some of the cannon the fire Tails pushed the battle-mode button and soon his plane transformed into an attack plane. Needless to say, the battle has just begun.

 _"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)."_

 _"I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)."_

 _"Endless Possibility."_

Knuckles landed in the middle of a metal road, he then turned his head to see quite a few Eggbots carrying a wide range of weapons like swords, hammers, rocket launchers, and plain old machine guns. He then smirked and smashed his knuckles together before he ran to the metal machines with no remorse. The first Eggbot that was in his way had a sword and lifted it up to try to strike the red echidna but Knuckles reflexes were fast as he caught the sword with both his hands. Knuckles then kicked the Eggbot with one leg so hard it went flying down and took a few others with it. Knuckles with the sword then slashed an Eggbot that ran up to him in half, two Eggbots with guns aimed and fired at Knuckles but he just blocked them with the sword. When they were done Knuckles threw the sword at one of them and took it out while also with lightning fast reflexes ran up and punched the other Eggbot's head off. Three Eggbots with swords then ran up to him but Knuckles punched one of them in head downwards deactivating it and with the robotic corpse he lifted it up and smashed the other two with it until they were nothing but a pile of junk. Knuckles then looked forward and saw an Eggbot pointing a rocket launcher at him. The machine then fired but Knuckles grabbed the rocket with just one hand and threw it back at the Eggbot where it destroyed the machine into a million pieces.

Knuckles then wiped off the sweat from his forehead and congratulated himself. "Nice going, tough guy."

 _"And so I'll carry on."_

 _"My time to shine has come, I feel it! (I feel it, I feel it)"_

 _"As fast as I could go."_

 _"Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! (You'll see it, you'll see it)"_

Back with Sonic, he was busy jumping on the heads of Eggbots an then jumping off as the other Eggbots blast the one he was standing on into smithereens. He continued this strategy a couple times until he was at the end of the endless row of Eggbots and ran off to find Eggman.

"Come on, Eggman." Sonic muttered to himself. "The one time I actually want to find you and you don't show up. Typical."

 _"So please wake me up when I get there."_

 _"It feels like I'm lost in a dream."_

 _"I know in my heart that it's my time."_

 _"And I already see."_

 _"The possibilities are never ending!"_

 _"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach! (Endless Possibility)  
_

Back in the sky, Tails was handling the massive cannons by shooting out missiles from the _Tornado_. When he ran out of missiles he did the best he could dodging and twirling around the few big cannons with his piloting skills, even knocking down a few cannons down by letting them hit each other. He then aimed the cannon embedded on his plane and fired at the cannon in front of him. It soon exploded in time for Tails to fly through the debris without getting damaging his plane.

"Drop _that smile 'cause you're beaten again."_

 _"No, this is where my story begins!"_

 _"You're losing you speed, you're losing your flow."_

 _"But inside me's a power you'll never know!"_

 _"Then let it out, it's inside you."_

 _"Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming through!"_

Back down below, Sonic was running through the many metal bridges connected to the many bleak and grey skyscrapers of Eggman's base, heading towards the main tower. As he made his way toward his destination, he unknowingly step on a mine which exploded on impact. Of course Sonic was fast enough to out run the explosion but it also set off many other mines which quickly exploded one by one. Pretty soon the skyscraper begun to fall and the the explosions seemed to be catching up to Sonic. Sweat beat down on face as he gave a nervous glance at the endless carnage behind him. He then looked in front of him and saw he wasn't too far from the main tower. He glanced up and got an idea. Using his speed he ran up on the next tower and when he reached the top he quickly jumped off and headed towards the main tower's window where he could make his dramatic entrance. As the explosions quickly caught up to him, it only helped him which his destination quicker by giving him enough force to break for the main window of the tower.

 _"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach."_

 _"I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside me!"_

 _"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)"_

 _"I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)"  
_

 _"Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility)_

 _"Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility)_

 _"Endless Possibility!"_

Sonic landed in a dark room with the only light coming from the newly broken window; but he didn't care because he didn't feel that good in years. "Whew!" he said with his usual cocky smile on his face. "I need to give Eggman gift basket when this is all over fir giving me a rush I haven't felt in years."

" _TARGET ACQUIRED!"_ said a menacing familiar robotic voice. " _PROCEEDING PROCESS OF EXECRATING CHAOS CONTROL!"_

As if on cue, bright white lights instantly turned on making Sonic flinch and the window Sonic broke was steeled off by a sheet of metal. As Sonic slowly opened his eyes again, he could see that in front of him was the Master Emerald behind a visible glass portrait, connected to many tubes and wires stealing it's great energy. And in front of it stood a familiar robot doppelganger.

"Metal Sonic?!" Sonic yelled in surprise to see who was the true mastermind of this whole situation. "By the way, why do you have to steal my name? I know you're suppose a evil robot version of me, but can you please be original enough to come up with your own name? Like Hal for instance?"

Metal Sonic however was not amused at his inferior version in front of him. Though he was a robot, he held a great hatred against Sonic.

"So where's old Egghead, anyway?" asked Sonic, that has gotten over the sudden revelations rather quick. "Let me guess: he put you here to fool me into thinking you're the main bad guy and then in the end it's revealed he was the main bad guy behind everything all along, yadda yadda yadda..."

Metal Sonic said nothing, not wanting to give away his plan like the attention wanting idiot Doctor Eggman was. Instead, he used the small jet pack on his back and went straight for Sonic. Sonic dodged of course but as soon as the dust settled Metal Sonic looked right back at him looking determined to have what he has planned accomplished quick.

"Not gonna say anything, huh?" Sonic asked, with his cocky grin.

Metal Sonic said nothing.

"Then let's dance!" Sonic said as he spinballed attacked his opponent.

Metal Sonic countered with the same attack and the results led the two of them in the place the other was at. Metal Sonic then went in for the next attack as he used the the jet pack on his back to sweep in and catch his foe by the neck. His plan worked as it caught Sonic off-guard, and soon he was being choked out in in mid-air by his robotic version. The original version however gathered up all his remaining strength and broke off the choke-hold by kicking off Metal Sonic with his legs. As Sonic landed on the ground and gathered his strength, the metal version of him hit the wall and fell down on the ground rather hard. Taking the opportunity of his temporarily down enemy, Sonic rushed in and spinballed attack Metal Sonic's back several times breaking his jet pack in the process. However, Metal Sonic soon regained control of all his himself and managed to catch Sonic before he could hit him once more. With the blue hedgehog in his hands he went to the nearest wall and smashed him into it. He then continued the process until he realized it wouldn't be fatal enough to kill him so he threw him back in the center of the room. Sonic was out of it and slowly regained concessions as his metal doppelganger slowly made his towards him. As Metal Sonic was about to end his fleshly original by stabbing him with his claws, SOnic retorted by gathering his strength and spinball attack his copy. However, Metal Sonic quickly caught on and fought back with the same attack. Pretty soon, both of them were flying in the room hitting each other back and fourth in their ball-forms. After getting the upper hand by knocking Metal Sonic to the ground, Sonic landed the ground and caught his breath while Metal Sonic slowly stood up. Both opponents looked at each other straight in the eye or optics and neither made a move.

"You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you since I know everything you're going to do. Strange isn't it?" Sonic breathed, slowly showing his metal copy his smirk.

This pissed off Metal Sonic quite a bit so much so he said, " _STATEMENT: IMPOSSIBLE! DUE TO I BEING THE SUPERIOR VERSION_!"

"Then let's end this, shall we?" Sonic said with his arrogant tone.

Both opponents ran at each other fast, but it was Sonic who managed to kick Metal Sonic up in the air. With his opponent right where he wants him, Sonic spinballed attacked him at Metal Sonic ended up flying into the Master Emerald breaking the glass in front of it and giving the Master Emerald numerous scratches and cracks. Sonic then landed on the ground and brushed off his hands.

"Now that was easy!" Sonic said with scratches and bruises across his back.

Metal Sonic, however was not down at all. He watched his fleshly original assume victory with extreme hate. Not wanting to lose again Metal Sonic activated the tower they both were in computer's system and activated the Master Emerald. Bright lights emitted from the floor Sonic was standing which broke him his assumed victory and soon he heard a humming noise.

"Wh-What's going on here?!" Sonic asked nervously.

Metal Sonic then landed right on top of him and gave him a cold stare through his newly cracked optics. " _YOU'RE DEATH, INFERIOR!"_

As Sonic struggled to get the metal impostor off of him, the Master Emerald glowed brightly with three cracks showing. The room got brighter and louder as the two enemies fought with each other. Soon the floor was getting hotter so Sonic pushed Metal Sonic (who was also feeling the heat) away from him. Sonic then yelled as loud as he could as he felt pain everywhere, Metal Sonic couldn't do anything as the heat started to melt it's servos in the inside, and the Master Emerald was beginning to break into three parts.

Before anything else could be said or done, the hedgehog, robot, and Master Emerald were each sent to another world. Where everything would change.

* * *

 _ **I know it's not my best but I've been working on this since October so give me a break! I know there's no RWBY in it, but that's because this is the prelude. In chapter 1, we'll see Sonic meet an alcoholic loving bird we all know and love. This is my first time writing a romance story so please give me advice on Sonic x Ruby (he'll be a Faunus, don't worry it won't be Princess Elise from '06 all over again).**_

 _ **And this story won't be updated again until mid-next year because because I'll be busy with Shadow the Hedgehog:The Ultimate Lifeform and Defender of Humanity and (possibly) Camp Falls, my Gravity Falls/Camp Camp crossover fic.**_

 _ **This is Shadow the Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Grimm First Encounter

Chapter 1: A Grimm First Encounter _**(I just made that up on the spot while I'm trying to post this please forgive me I'm not good with titles and I want to go to bed).**_

Sonic felt a pounding in his head, his back hurting like he fell off a 100-ft building (well he _was_ rammed through metal), and wanting to throw up. Yep, he was never going to rush in alone again.

Well, for now.

Sonic groaned in pain as he got up. His mind was in a haze and body was aching in pain. This was basically how it was like after a day in his Super Form. Yep, after collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds and turning into Super Sonic to prevent major catastrophes like that time he got the Master Emerald back from Eggman on the second Death Egg, that time fighting Perfect Chaos in the ruined Station Square, and that time he and Shadow fought the Finalhazard in space trying to prevent the beast from destroying Mobius. In the Super Form you feel incredible and invincible, like you could fly to the ends of the universe or move a planet. But next morning your bones and muscles hurt like your being stabbed in the inside, telling you to lay down all day. Just like right now.

His memories slowly came back of what happened beforehand as his vision showed him where he was. Though, blurry he could make out he was in some sort of room. Like an inn or hotel. Sonic really couldn't know why he was in a hotel room. He never really had a place to stay before. Like a house or home. He was always on the run, exploring Mobius and it's beauty. Mainly protecting it from Eggman but still. If you would've asked Sonic what place would be his home he would say Tails' couch since that's where he stays when stuff like this happens or just bored and has no where to go.

Wow, that shows the maturity Sonic ha-

Sonic instantly got up when he remembered what happen. He, Tails, and Knuckles went to one of Eggman's bases to get the Master Emerald back only to find out it was Metal Sonic behind the whole thing. Him and Metal got into it before Metal Sonic used the Master Emerald as a last effort to beat Sonic. Why Metal wanted him, Sonic couldn't remember as he put his hand to his head and sighed, laying back down to get some sleep. He would figure everything out by tomorrow. Like where was he, where was Metal Sonic, where was the Master Emerald, how Tails and Knuckles were doing, where the Hell was Eggman, why his hand was human, what was Metal up to-

Wait.

His hand was human.

 _His hand was human._

...

It took a few minutes to let it sink in.

Sonic yelled as he fell out of bed in a panic.

 _"This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"_ he repeatedly said in his head. Ignoring the pain he got up and quickly moved to the nearest mirror. And when he did, let's just say the whole inn could hear him shriek.

Above all odds, defining the laws and physics that he knew of (which he knew little about in all actuality), he was human. How he was this way, he had no idea. His skin was white, his body was of human nature with the skin and structure of one, and-yeah, he was basically a human. But not really, as he got closer to the mirror he noticed that he still retained his blue hair, his emerald-green eyes, and were those quills on his back?

Okay, maybe he _wasn't_ entirely human but he was still freaked out!

As his find scrambled to find an explanation he could hear a door opening behind him. Turning, he saw a human man covering his eyes and groaning.

"Great, _I wasn't entirely drunk last_ _night_." he groaned.

Sonic and the man stood there before sometime. Neither of them knew what to say. Sonic was going though a ton of stuff as the moment and the man-

"Kid," the man muttered. "Do you mind putting on some clothes. Or at least getting in the covers?"

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because you're naked and I don't want the cute waiter from downstairs to think I'm a pedo." the man answered, still covering his eyes.

As Sonic repeated what the man said under his breath he looked down to see... he was more human than he thought he was. Sonic without a word walked back to the bed and got under the covers. He never really had to worry about people seeing his... _lower part._ And the first person that saw him naked in his human form was a middle-aged man...

Without a question, today was the weirdest day of Sonic's life. And it was about to get weirder. But not as awkward. Okay maybe as awkward.

"Ah," the man sighed uncovering his eyes. "That's at least halfway decent."

"Uhhhh, who are you and why are you here?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow, kinda afraid what the answer would be. Today is weird enough as it is.

"I'm the guy who saw your naked ass from a crater in the middle of the woods at 3AM and then carried you to the nearest inn, and then convinced the staff here that I wasn't a pedo carrying a naked teenage Faunus boy at 3 AM at night while drunk." the man explained.

"...Okay?" Sonic said, not really sure what to say at that.

Another long awkward silence passed. This was the most awkward moments of their lives and neither of them knew what to say even though they both wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"So, uh, care to explain how you were nude? In a crater? In the middle of nowhere?" the man broke the silence as he took a seat and leaned back on his chair.

Sonic stood there. He had no idea what to say. Would the man recognize that he was Sonic the Hedgehog? With all the awkward silences and Sonic not knowing what was going on with his body he decided to keep his identity a secret for now.

"I-I don't know." Sonic said convincingly since it was an honest response.

"Yeaaah, if I were in your shoes I probably wouldn't know either, kid." the man said.

A third awkward silence passed. God did these things suck.

"S-So who are you?" Sonic asked, now started to realize that he was a naked teenage boy and he was full-grown man in the same room.

"Name's Qrow." the man said. "You?"

"Sonic." Sonic blurted out before he realizing he went back on what he promised he wouldn't do.

But the man didn't seem to notice or care. "So, Sonic, what size clothes do you were wear? Because I am _not_ going to continue talking to you while you're naked."

Sonic didn't know his size at all but he wanted to get this awkwardness over with as soon as possible so he blurted out a few possible sizes and sent Qrow on his way. Sonic laid back down and sighed. His mind scrambled on what was happening and what to do. He thought about leaving but then realized he was in pain which the heavy awkwardness made him forget of, plus he didn't want his... lower part to be seen to other people. _God, if only that were smaller back in his Hedgehog form..._

Okay, not going to talk about his penis anymore because I don't want to be labelled as a smut writer.

But still, Sonic needed to figure out how he became a human or _somewhat_ human and reverse it quick. Thinking back at his showdown with Metal, Sonic begin thinking of ways the fight led him to become this way. He got a few scratches and bruises he still felt (his back was killing him) and he still wanted to throw up after teleporting from that machine. That's it! He just needed to find Tails so he could remake the machine and turn him Mobian again. But it wasn't without the Master Emerald that made the whole thing happen so he would need to find that quickly. Eh, Knuckles is probably finding the fragments of the Master Emerald like always right about now.

Sonic sighed in relief as he realized everything will turn out fine. Pretty soon he will be turned back into a Hedgehog and be the fastest thing alive agai-

The door slammed open and clothes were thrown on the bed.

"Put these on." Qrow said. "I think the village is planning to arrest me because I'm hanging around your naked ass."

After Qrow closed the door Sonic put on clothes for the first time. It felt... weird to be this way. To cover up once covered in fur. The clothes fit him perfectly actually. For the first time ever Sonic the Hedgehog put on a plain white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. After giving the clear Qrow walked in again.

"That's better then just wearing your shoes and a pair of gloves." he said.

Sonic realized he was without these things and looked around the room for the. These were the only things he wore after all.

"Relax," Qrow said. "Your stuff is over there."

Sonic looked over to see his shoes and gloves laying on a desk.

"They smell like shit though." Qrow commented.

"Do you ever stop cursing?" Sonic asked.

"Do _you_ ever wear anything besides gloves and shoes?" Qrow shot back.

Sonic didn't say anything.

"Gee, you're a weird kid," Qrow said. "And to answer your question not around my nieces."

Something didn't feel right. Sonic saved Mobius numerous times so he was pretty much a worldwide known person. Qrow didn't seem to notice anything though. The blue hair and hedgehog quills. The shoes and gloves. Hell, he even admitted his name was Sonic! Everyone and their grandma would be able to piece together all of these things combined!

"Wh-where am I?" Sonic asked.

"A village called 'Broken Tusk.' A few days away from Vale, which I suggest you head to. Folks here don't really like Faunus. Which is probably why they let a middle-aged man carry a naked teenage boy to a inn at 3 AM."

"What?" Sonic blurted out.

"Yeah, kid, I know. People hate Faunus for no other reason then to just hate something or jealously or something. Whatever their reason is, it's stupid." Qrow said apologetically, taking Sonic's 'what' in a different meaning. "Tch, they don't even deal with the White Fang like other villages."

Sonic blinked. Confused as hell and pretty scared. He had no idea what this man was talking about. It was like a foreign language to him even though they spoke the same language. It was like they were both from different worlds.

Wait...

"What planet am I on?" Sonic asked, wanting to know where the hell was he.

"You joking right?" Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"No.' Sonic quickly answered.

"What the hell were you doing last night?" Qrow asked.

"Just tell me!" Sonic yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez." Qrow yelled as he waved his hand. "You're on Remnant, kid. Just like where every other human and faunus ever lived."

The revelation sunk into Sonic's head. It was hard to comprehend and understand; like something only out of a dream. He could hardly believe it himself even after all the giant lizards and water gods he faced off with.

 _He was on another planet._

 _He was on another planet!_

 _He was on another frickin' planet!_

How did this happen?! Okay okay, Sonic just relax and recap what happened back on Mobius. Well he went to one of Eggman's bases trying to get the Master Emerald from Eggman only to find out it was Metal Sonic who was behind everything the whole time, then he and Metal both got into a rough fight that left bruises on both of them. Then after he thought he beat Metal the room turned out to be a trap, then everything got really hot, and then he was teleported here to... Remnant.

Think back further. What else was there in the room that would lead to him being teleported to another planet. Uh, the room was pure white, was a secret room used for telepotation, had the Master Emerlad in it-

The Master Emerald, Master Emerald! That's how he got here!

But how would the Master Emerald get him here? Wait, Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to teleport. Hell, Sonic picked it up from him back on the ARC. But how would the Mast... Wait a second. The Master Emerald was vastly more powerful then the Chaos Emeralds so of course it would had a more powerful effect on Chaos Control. As things were starting to make more sense Sonic laid back down on the bed with his mind blown.

"You, uh, okay, kid?" Qrow asked a bit weirded out.

"I don't know." Sonic honestly answered.

 _"Well, I'm not on Mobius anymore..."_

For awhile Sonic just laid down on the bed processioning this information and thinking what to do next. What happened to Tails and Knuckles? How can he get back home? Where was Me-

"Uhhh, kid?" Qrow said a bit nervous breaking Sonic's train-of-thought. "You're kinda freaking me out right now."

"Sorry." Sonic said, rubbing his back. The pain this time was healing quicker then usual. "I'm j-just-

"You're on drugs, aren't you?" Qrow said.

"What?! No!" Sonic said in confusion.

"Then what the Hell's wrong with you? You're acting like you're from another world and just realizing you're on a different planet!" Qrow yelled.

Both of them sat there and said nothing.

"Okay," Qrow said once again an in apologetic tone, "Now I'm wondering if _I'm_ on drugs."

Sonic sighed in the inside. He needed to answer Qrow's question though. If this keeps up he could land in prison or something. Okay, maybe not that but in the heat of this moment he needed to say what was wrong with him and just roll with it.

"I-I think I have amnesia!" Sonic answered.

"'Amnesia?" Qrow repeated.

"Yep!" Sonic answered, nodding his head. "I mean, how else can I answer being naked in a crater in the middle of the woods at night wearing nothing but my shoes and gloves?"

Another silence came forth between Sonic and Qrow. Qrow just stood there looking at Sonic while Sonic was almost starting to sweat. The look on Qrow's face was one of confusion and doubt. If he didn't believe this lie then who knows what's going to happen to Sonic next. Plus, he needed someone to show him the ropes of this new world until he gets back home and Qrow's the only one that he knows right now that could possibly help him out. He carried him naked at night to an inn and gave him his own room. Who would be that nice?

Wait a minute... that sounds awfully similar to what a p-

"Amnesia, huh?" Qrow repeated. "Alright I'll buy that."

 _"Really?"_ Sonic thought in relief. _"Maybe this guy isn't as smart as thought he was."_

"So since I have amnesia, you mind telling more about this planet we live in called Remant?" Sonic asked, keeping up the charade.

Qrow mumbled something under his breath and sighed before he said, "What're you wanna know?"

Sonic considered his words for what he was about to ask next.

"Is there giant anthropomorphic animals that live around here?" Sonic asked with no sense of embarrassment at all.

"Kid, what the hell is wrong with you?" Qrow said in annoyance and confusion.

But before their conversation could continue, screaming could be heard from outside before some roars that sounded that they were from a nightmare. Qrow and Sonic instantly got up and ran toward the window to see that the village was being overrun by what appeared to be black-skinned, red-eyed monsters that resembled animals with white markings around their bodies. Sonic looked at it in horror, in all his years of adventuring he has never seen anything like this (well if Shadow and the Chaos Emeralds he could've experienced something like this, but not remember it? Goddamn was that game's story so confusing.)

Qrow cursed as he walked out the room and said, "Stay here, kid. I gotta go to work."

"And what is your job exactly?" Sonic asked, looking back at Qrow.

"Being a hero." Qrow said from the hallway.

Sonic stood there and looked out the window to see Qrow pull out some big sword and start fighting the monsters. At that sight, Sonic got up and walked out the door with almost all the pain gone. He was a hero too, so why should Qrow have all the fun?

* * *

The screams of people filled the streets of the village as people ran for their lives from the monsters of the dark. A dark-skinned woman who was in a running crowd tripped over a small rock, as she was about to get up a bear-like demon rose in front of her. Unable to say or do anything out of fear, she just stood there as the demon bear rose it's claw to strike. She braced for death and closed her eyes only to never feel the impact. She slowly opened her eyes to see a sword piercing through the bear demon and getting pulled out as the bear demon fell over dead and disintegrated. Qrow stood over the woman with his sword over his shoulder and a annoyed face.

"What're you doing on the ground?" he said. "Get out of here!"

The woman did just that as Qrow grumbled to himself, "Great, first I gotta deal with a idiot kid and now gotta deal with Grimm. Me and my damn semblance."

He posed a stance showing the Grimm that he was ready for action. 2 wolf-demons ran and jumped at him but the veteran warrior easily sliced through them like butter. This was really nothing to Qrow, having experienced many encounters with the Grimm as young as 4 alongside his twin sister. The veteran warrior continued on fighting off the Grimm like they were nothing, doing his job to protect the people of Remnant from these monsters. Slice down a few demon bears that were called Ursas down and behead a few demon wolves with lanky limbs that were actually called Beowolves.

But soon he started to feel overwhelmed. About 5 Beowolves were running up to him trying to bite or scratch at the veteran warrior so an Ursa took this opportunity to run up and try to take down Qrow itself. As the last Beowolf disintegrated by Qrow's blade, the veteran warrior didn't notice the Ursa running up to him only seconds before the Ursa leaped to him. Qrow braced himself only to feel a large gust of wind that basically threw the Ursa into a building.

And right in front of Qrow was the faunus kid with a cocky smirk.

"Need some help?" he asked confidently.

Qrow was at a loss of words but pretty soon both of them turned to the Ursa coming out of the destroyed house, not quite down for the count just yet and ready to kill. But Sonic just jumped up and spinballed attack it again this time killing it for good by striking the head. He smirked at Qrow as more of the Grimm ran towards their way. Qrow would have to put his questions aside for now.

"Be on your guard, attack quick and efficiently, " Qrow said, as he readied himself for battle. "And we'll get this done quick."

Sonic nodded and focused on what was ahead. A few of the Beowolves were approaching Sonic at an alarming rate, but Sonic being the fastest thing alive of course dashed at them and spinballed attack them at various points of the bodies like the head or heart. When Sonic halted for a second to see them disintegrate in amazement, one leaped up from behind and tackled him down to the ground. The Beowolf rose up and prepared to slash Sonic but before it could do so it was shot numerous times before going down. Sonic looked at Qrow to see that his sword somehow turned into a gun and saved his life with it.

"Damn it, kid, I said be on your guard." Qrow said before turning back his sword to a regular sword and beheading a Beowolf that tried to pounce on him.

Sonic shook his head to get back in the game. Qrow was right, he needed to be on his guard if he was going to save this village. He heard screams not too far away and turned his head to see a Beowolf cornering a mother and son. With no time to spare Sonic used his speed to run up to the Beowolf and spinball attack it into the air where it disintegrated before it hit the ground.

Turning back to the mother and son Sonic said, "It's okay, you two are safe now."

But in a sudden turn of events instead of thanking the hero who saved her and her son's life the woman grabbed her son and yelled, "Get away from me, you freak!" Before running off.

"Wha?!" Sonic yelled out in confusion.

That... never happened to him before. But before Sonic could ponder more about this a pack of Beowolves appeared in front of him growling at him with their red eyes filled in anger.

"Nice doggies?" Sonic faked a smile.

They pounced and Sonic groaned as he fought them off. Back with Qrow who was dealing with an Ursas. One Ursa tried to ran up on him but Qrow just slide down under the beast and sliced him in half below. A few more Ursas thought they had the drop on him but the skilled warrior jumped over one and landed on it's back instantly using his sword to cut into it's head and killing it instantly. The other Ursa got up on to feet and started to attack Qrow with it's arms but Qrow deflected them easily and cut off an arm and then went for the heart. Panting in exhaustion, Qrow didn't didn't hear another Ursa on it's two foot behind about to slice him with it's claws until Sonic came out of no where spinball attacking the beast into a nearby building killing it.

"Getting tired, old man?" Sonic smirked, still pumped with energy.

Qrow groaned and then cracked a smile. He had to admit the kid had skills and could fight pretty well. He needs to find out how he learned these but that's after this was done.

"No no, just needed to catch my breath that's all." he said as he stood proud with his sword. "Now's let's finish this up already. I need a drink after this and dealing with you."

But before Sonic could continue the banter the pair winced as they heard a loud roar. Jumping in front of them angrily was a black and white gorilla monster with red yes and a scar on one of them. It beat it's chest and readied it's fists.

"Shit, a Beringel." Qrow grimaced.

"A what?" Sonic asked.

"A Beringel. These guys aren't stupid Beowolves or Ursas. These guys are tough to take down and sorta like a rarity of sorts. Making them intelligent enough to observe and predict our moves." Qrow explained.

The beast roared as it flung out one it's fists but Qrow narrowly deflected them with his sword and when there was an opening he struck it's chest making the beast jump back.

"Listen, kid." Qrow said seriously. "These things are dangerous. They can take down veteran Huntsman like me. So just stick and do what I tell you and _maybe_ we can take it down."

Usually, Sonic would shrug this off, ignore the man, and the fight the monster on his own. But due to recent events of his life and the fact he was in a whole new world that he knew nothing about with man who seemed to know what he was doing, Sonic decided to be a team player without any sport or competition. He did it before yes but not much. \

Sonic nodded his head as the Beringel roared again, ready for more. As the beast charged to continue the fight Sonic spinballed attacked it's face. Yelling in pain and clenching it's face, the Beringel was vulnerable for a moment and Qrow took this opportunity to slash it's arm furthering damaging the beast.

Both Huntsman and Faunus stood by each other as the beast eyed them with even more anger. The beast then took a look around it's surroundings and started throwing every nearby thing at it's two opponents. Qrow and Sonic dodged objects like trees, barrels, and wagons at them and in some instances destroyed them. As the beast continued to throw just barrels at the two of them Sonic formed an idea in his head. He's done more daring and stupider things before. Sonic started to spinball attack the barrels eventually leading to the beast itself, and when he tried to strike the beast with a second spinball attack the beast swatted him away into a building.

 _"Well, there goes that plan,"_ Sonic thought. _"Qrow said that these things can predict moves so continuing to do spin ball attacks probably won't work."_

As Sonic regained his energy, Qrow decided it was time to take this to the next level. He then pushed one of his buttons on his sword and within seconds it turned into a scythe. He then started to twirl it around destroying all the barrels that came his way and when there were no barrels left from the carriage the beast was stealing it from the beast banged it's chest and charged in. As the beast jumped at Qrow the Hunstman just jumped back and when the beast landed with the dust everywhere Qrow came out of no where and started swinging at the beast fast and hard at areas like the arms, legs, sides, and back trying to get the beast to stop blocking his chest and head. Eventually, the beast grew tired of Qrow's advances and caught the scythe as it came in from another swing.

Qrow looked like a mixture of scared and pissed.

Throwing the scythe far away the Beringel punched Qrow hard and far. Sonic looked in horror as his wounds seemingly not even bothered him anymore. He didn't know what to do! The beast knew of of his spinball attacks and that was his main move. It was fast and hard, it worked on many enemies throughout his life and without that move he didn't know what else to do. This beast was smarter than Eggman! Well, in combat at least.

Hearing nervous voices he turned to see and elderly couple shivering in fear in a corner. He guessed the Beringel smashed him into their house. He turned back to the beast as it slowly approached Qrow and the warrior himself was struggling to get up. He had to something damnit! He saved his world like 5 or 6 times he could take a freaking gorilla! People were depending on him. Elderly, young, and even a man who dragged him to a hotel at night. He was a hero, and was up to him to protect these people. He then started to move forward to the Beringel.

"It's gonna be alright," Sonic said to them and himself. "I'll end this."

It was time to get creative.

"Hey, ugly!" Sonic yelled to the beast.

The beast turned to face him in anger and to Sonic it seemed that the whole village was watching him right now.

But he had nothing.

"Uhhh..." Sonic struggled with something cool to say. "...Your mom sucks?"

That seemingly did the job as the beast rushed towards as it banged his fists and feet to the ground. As the beast reached him Sonic used his speed to dodge it's attack and kick it in the face. That worked. It went on like this for a while as the beast struggled to punch him as Sonic easily dodged and took opportunities to punch and kick it in the face and stomach. It worked until the beast caught one of his attacks and latched onto his arm. Damn, he was never good at hand to hand combat. He needed to start working on it more.

The Beringel lifted him up into the air as Sonic struggled. It slowly raised it's fist as Sonic eventually stopped struggling and braced for impact.

 _"Well, never thought I'll go down like this."_ Sonic thought. _"Killed by an evil gorilla with red eyes and I'm a human... I have such a weird life."_

But the fist never hit him, instead he was dropped to the ground. Sonic opened his eyes to see Qrow with his scythe again, latched at the beast's back. The beast roared in pain as it stumbled around and tried to get Qrow off of it's back. Wait, the Beringel was distracted! It was time to make his move. Sonic got back and looked for a place where he can strike the beast but he got inspiration when the beast turned back to him with Qrow in it's back. Grinning, Sonic ran, jumped, and spinballed attack the scythe pushing it forward into the Beringel finally killing it once and for all.

As the beast disintegrated, both Sonic and Qrow laid on the ground painting pretty hard.

"Not... bad... kid..." Qrow painted.

"Not... too... bad... yourself." Sonic smirked.

* * *

 _"So let me get this straight,"_ the woman with blonde hair on his scroll said. _"You at drunk at 3 AM carried a unconscious,_ naked _faunus boy to an inn?"_

"NO, GLYNDA I AM _NOT_ A PEDOPHILE!" Qrow yelled the little piece of technology that.

 _"I didn't say you were,"_ Glynda said, rubbing her forehead. _"From all of your flirtations of women back in your Beacon days it would be idiotic to say you were a pedophile."_

Qrow sighed.

But Glynda didn't stop. _"Though marring a women and having children with her_ is _what a pedophile does t-"_

"Damnit, Glynda I, am, no-"

 _"Stop it, both of you."_ the man with white hair on the screen demand.

Both of them shut their mouths. The mam continued.

"Tell me more about this boy."

"The kid's also not the brightest." Qrow said. "He actually thinks I believe that he has amnesia. If he tried to lie back at my home village he would be dead in a heartbeat."

 _"Hmmm,"_ the man, stroke his chin. _"You said he helped you take down multiple Grimm and a Beringel?"_

"Yeah," Qrow nodded. "The kid's got skills. Like better than a Huntsman that just graduated. Still, he could learn some combat."

 _"You also said that took out Grimm without a weapon?"_ the man sipped his coffee.

"He just curled up in a ball and threw himself at them." Qrow said. "I know hedgehogs do that but isn't that a little self-harming?"

 _"Does it hurt to punch a person or object?"_ the man questioned.

"Sometimes." Qrow grumbled.

 _"Then you just answered your own question, old friend."_ the man said smirking.

Qrow chuckled and shook his head. "Oz, that's not important right now."

The man on the screen named Ozpin agreed. _"I know. We need to find out where he came up and if he's up to something."_

There was a silence as Qrow looked over at the kid with his back against his tree looking at his arm like he just an unwanted gift and didn't know how to use it. They were both a in the forest a few miles away from the village. Shortly after getting rid of the Grimm some of the sheriffs there politely asked them to leave. Qrow knew it was because the boy was faunus and few villages still didn't tolerate faunus. Hell, even some kingdoms still didn't tolerate faunus. Just because some faunus were bad didn't mean they all were. If it wasn't that the boy or "Sonic" helped save the village they probably wouldn't ask so nicely or even jail him.

 _"I say it's best to bring him here and then continue on with your mission."_ Ozpin instructed.

 _"You can't be serious!"_ Glynda objected. _"The initiation is less than a week and for all we know he could be with..._ her. _"_

There was another long silence.

 _"That's why he would be kept under our watchful eye so we can learn we he came from or if he's a threat."_ Ozpin countered.

Glynda shook her head in frustration and said nothing else.

 _"The boy apparently has grand skills, doesn't know where's he's at, and is a bad liar."_ Ozpin stated. _"I would like to meet him so we can find out what he's hiding... and if he could be a good Huntsman."_

 _"But-"_ Glynda try to start but was cutoff by Ozpin.

 _"He helped save a village without a weapon. I think he's earned the benefit of the doubt and a place in our academy."_ Ozpin stated.

 _"We can't let_ every _skilled adolescent just join Beacon when they beat up a thug or a Grimm."_ Glynda sighed.

 _"Then what do you propose we do?"_ Ozpin asked.

"Ask me before you let my 15-year-old niece into Beacon." Qrow stated seriously.

Ozpin sighed. _"Just get here as soon as you can."_

Both Ozpin and Glynda turned of their scrolls leaving Qrow with a heavy sigh.

"C'mon, kid." Qrow said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked forward.

Sonic stopped looking at his arm and followed Qrow. "So... where are going?"

"To Beacon Academy." Qrow stated. "Where you'll be trained to be a Huntsman."

"... What's a Huntsman again?" Sonic asked.

Qrow sighed. This was going to be a long two days.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the forests, miles and miles away from where Sonic and Qrow were at there was a crater. And in that was none other than Metal Sonic. In just seconds his systems rebooted and he was online once again. Seeing the forest through his cracked lens, he tried to move his body only to realize that most of his body parts were disabled from combat.

The robot would sighed if it could've.

Instead it slowly limped away to find a place a refuge and repair itself. And then accomplish what it set out to do.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys it's 3 AM right now so I'll be quick. I know this took a while but I've been trying to get back into writing like back in 2017 where I shat out chapter after chapter and story after story. I wanna do my Shadow the Hedgehog in Attack on Titan story for a little while but we'll see. Next chapter will be about Sonic meeting Ozpin, Glynda, and then the whole Beacon gang. And let's just say that with Sonic around things won't go like canon...**_

 _ **I don't wanna give up on this story and I have chapters planned that will be Ferris Bueller and Breakfast Club homages so please review it helps out.**_

 _ **Listen I got work in the morning so I'll just post this and go to bed.**_

 _ **This is Shadow the Jedi ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_


End file.
